Something Dumb to Do
by Angelvicki
Summary: An eventful walk home.
1. The idea

"Hey you want to do something dumb?" Derek asked Casey as they left the restaurant at 12:30 in the morning.

It was a beautiful night in Kingston; and Derek and Casey were on their way home after hanging out with friends.

"Derek anything you normally do is dumb." Casey said as a week comeback.

"Casey you need to work on your comebacks a little."

"Derek I think I may have had a few too many drinks." Casey said as she stumbled a little.

"Hey watch out Klutzilla." Derek said as he helped steady her, stumbling a bit himself.

"Yeah me too. I think I wanna marry you," Derek murmured.

Casey stopped suddenly, "What did you say?"

Derek stopped in front of Casey and looked in her eyes. He didn't know what to say. Why had he even thought that in the first place? Was it because he drank too much or was it just her?

_Who cares, _Derek thought. "I think I wanna merry you." Derek said clearly.

Casey just stood there in shock. _Did he just say that or is this a dream? _Casey thought.

"I've seen this chapel down the street that is open right now. We will be the only ones that know. I know that we both are a little drunk, but come on I still have cash burning a hole in my pocket. We can get shots of patron." Derek explained quickly.

"But Derek you're my _step-_.." Casey stared but Derek didn't let her finish. "Don't say no. Come on I know that you have thought about us getting together; I know I have. We can catch a cab, if you are ready to go?"

"It's a beautiful night; it's just down the street, let's walk. You and you dumb ideas." Casey said smiling. Finally getting what she had always dreamed about.

"Well I think I wanna marry you." Derek said reaching up his hand to her cheek. "I don't know if it your eyes or if I have had too much to drink, but I think I wanna marry you." Derek leaned in and brushed his lip on hers. It was their first kiss. It was just a little peck of a kiss, but it held so much feeling.

As they stared walked down the street Derek spotted a store that was still open. "Oh I should get you a ring. That is if you want me to." He watched Casey to see if she would disagree. When he didn't see her reject the idea he started to run for the store. "Come on Casey before the store closes." Casey started running after him.

Once Derek bought a ring they walked down the street to the Chapel. They were standing outside when Derek turn toward Casey.

"If you regret this tomorrow I won't blame you; it is just for fun. Come on we can have a funny story about how we got drunk one night and got married." Derek laughed.

It was Casey's turn to make sure that Derek wanted to go through with this. "Now Derek, are you backing out of this? Come on this was you idea. You can't say no now. You bought a ring and everything. Come on, all we have to do is go in there and get married. I'm ready when you are."

Derek looked into Casey's eyes and knew that she meant what she was saying.

"Like you said it is a beautiful night. I would say a perfect night to get married. Cuz I _know_ I wanna to marry you."

Inside the little Chapel they went. All that was left was for them to say "I Do."


	2. Don't it Feel Good

Casey and Derek walked into the apartment that night, their wedding night, both were a little nervous.

"Don't it feel good to come home not single?" Derek asked to break the silence hoping to get a reaction from Casey. When Casey didn't respond he looked at her face and saw how nervous she really was.

"Oh come on babe, don't be so nervous." Derek walked over and held her. They just stood in the living room of their apartment staring at each other.

_I wonder if I should make the first move, or let her set the pace, _Derek thought as they looked into each other's eyes.

They had only been together for an hour and married for about half that. But you could say that they have been together since they were 15.

"The only logical step next is to consummate the relationship," Casey said.

"Wow, Casey you are so romantic." Derek rolled his eyes at Casey. Then he looked into her eyes, "Casey is that okay with you? You don't have to be so nervous. I know what I'm doing you don't have to worry. Just go with it." Derek leaned in to kiss Casey. This was not just a little peck like the first kiss or like the kiss that official marked them husband and wife. It was a kiss filled with passion and love.

Casey closed her eyes and kissed back with the same amount of passion.

"We don't have to rush anything, we'll take it slow," Derek reassured her when they broke the kiss. "Our first time is going to be special. I want to make this right for you." Derek said as he brushed a piece of her hair off of her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," Casey said with a smile on her face. "Whose room should we use, yours or mine?"

"I think your room is cleaner and the bed is made," Derek said as he pulled her into her room.

Casey laughed, "I bet now you wish you cleaned you room earlier like I asked."

Derek pulled her into a kiss. "Na I like your bed better anyway, it is softer than mine." Derek smirked.

Casey pushed him on the bed with a laugh. "You know we have too many clothes on for what we have planned."

Derek took off his shirt and started to undo his belt. "Your wish is my demand, Princess." Casey made to take off her dress when Derek stopped her. "Let me do that for you." Derek gently unzipped the dress and pulled the fabric over her head. Casey was now in her bra and panties.

"You look like you are going to eat me," Casey said as she saw the hunger in his eyes.

"Maybe I will," Derek said with a smirk. "But right now all I want is to look at you."

Casey looked up to see that Derek was still asleep. She loved the feel of his arms around her as she slept. It was a shock that Casey was still awake after the night they just had. She went out with friends then got married and then had the wedding night of her dreams. Sure it didn't take place at a swanky hotel, and there weren't any candles or soft music. The man wasn't who she ever dreamed it would be, but the night was about love, nothing else. Tonight had been the first time she admitted to being in love with Derek Venturi. If she was truthful she would say that she had been in love with him for awhile now, but she didn't know what to do with feelings. She should have known that it would have been one of Derek dumb ideas that would make her admit it. Casey was beyond happy that he felt the same way.

"Hey are you awake?" Derek asked softly rubbing her back.

"Yes, why are you up for another round?" Casey asked smiling at her husband.

"No I was thinking that my wife should make me something to eat. I'm starving." Derek said smirking.

Casey sat up and hit him in the chest. "Der-ek, just because we are married now does not mean that I have to take orders from you. If you are hungry go make yourself something to eat."

"Hmm… Maybe I'll just eat you," Derek said as he kissed her and pushed her down on the bed.

Safe to say they didn't get much sleep that night.


End file.
